Married In Vegas
by dreamerdream
Summary: The City of sin. Two lone souls mixed with glasses of drunken haze. It's no surprise they end up married in Vegas. elaramora I don't own any of the characters their respective writers do, but this fanfiction is creation of my own mind.
1. •|Prologue|•

Even if things aren't going the way we want right now, we will always get through it.

-Stacey T. Hunt,Most Wanted (Original Cascade Adventures, #3)

Katherine Langford as Isabella Swan

Life is unexpected.

When you think you've figured out everything, it'll throw a curve ball on you which will end up confusing you and your life.

I had thought I found my love. My soulmate.

But, I was wrong.

He was my first love,but not my soulmate.

Soul-mate isn't supposed to shatter the other halves soul and break their heart.

He left me standing there; surrounded by the eerie silence in which my broken hearts' heartbeat scared me.

It's pain echoed under the dark sky and chill of the pain had surely matched with the cold I felt in my soul.

It's been six years since Edward left me in that forest giving me my first Heartbreak.

And the Same Six years since my parents died leaving me all alone in this world with no one to call my family.

Six years since i left the place,i had started to think of as home.

People say a moment is all it takes to change a person. They are right.

A moment changed me. And some years transformed me.

He had said that I'll forget about them, but even now i can remember the smiles they had first greeted me with,and the last grim look that I had seen on their faces.

Regret is a bittersweet thing.

They gave me a second family. The love that I needed and wanted,but hadn't known that I did.

And they also became the reason of me, losing my family.

My nightmare came true, the woman took her revenge for her mate's death.

And in exchange for her beloved she took who were most dear to me,from me.

I left forks after the they left.

That place was haunting me wherever I went. No place was left untouched by the memories of both my father and them.

Dad had already set up everything before his demise. He left everything to me.

I had applied to architecture and literature colleges all over the world. Architecture being my passion. And literature my hobby.

I was selected in most of the Colleged I applied to.

The second I was accepted into the university of architecture,in Sydney. I knew that it was the place I wanted to go to.

Dad had saved money for my college, which he had never told me about.

I remember whispering a thank you ,as I had looked at the sky. And I left.

I graduated there with degree in architecture, and was selected by an renowned architecture designing company to work with them.

I worked in Melbourne for that company for an year,when i was selected by the second best company of architecture to work and learn under them.

And so, I moved back to America.

I twirled the glass of martini in my hand and took a sip. Taking myself out of the flashbacks that I was having.

Dad's best friend Billy Black's son, and my friend Jacob black was getting married. And I was in Vegas for that.

His fianceé and my school friend Angela, turned out to be his imprint, When he had drove me to school for my graduation ceremony with him, Billy and Phil.

Last months were hectic for me, I was working on different designs for different buildings continuously.

I took the chance when I came to know about their wedding,and decided to give myself a break and attend both my friend's wedding.

And if anyone wanted to relax and have fun, what place else if not Vegas?

A/n

Hello to all the people I've obviously made mad on me because of my actions.

I'm sorry,I was missing for so long.

Life happened, and I lost someone very close to me.

But keeping the sob story side, I'm back again and will not leave this time no matter what curve ball life throws at me.

So, I welcome you all again to the jour ney of my two Beloved characters.

Hope you'll all will forgive and will stand by me as I start this journey again.

Toodles

And to all the new people joining us, WE'VE BLOOD FOR YOU, OF ALL BLOOD GROUPS!

*Snickers*

*Throws Snickers in the air*

Toodles for today

Love,

Elara ️

(15.08.2018)


	2. 1 What we started

The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides.

-Audrey Hepburn

When I woke up next morning ,I cuddled closer to my pillow, trying to keep myself from waking up. I was warm and comfortable.

Why would I want to open my eyes and face the world?

My sleepy mind cleared a bit and I comprehended that I was definitely not laying on my bed but, it seemed like a body of another person.

I froze, what did my drunk self do?

I prayed to whatever god was out there, to not let what I think i did, to actually be true.

I heard a deep voice mans' groan, and I immediately froze .

Now I was definitely panicking.

My eyes snapped open in surprise and saw ae man laying on my bed and I noted I was half on him and half on bed.

God didn't hear me, obviously.

His eyes were fluttering, he was definitely not awake yet.

His eyes stopped and his features smoothened again, he was asleep again.

I decided to look at him properly then, He had dark blond hair that were messy from the sleep.

A jawline that could cut, so sharp like the one described in the novels that I used to read.

A stubble adorned his jaw, if someone could somehow miss his jawline his stubble would take back that attention.

He had cherry-red lips, which looked so soft and inviting.

I just had to bend a little and I would be able to kiss them.

He was a sight for sore eyes.

But... The question was, what the hell was he doing in my bed, i thought my panic rising again.

I decided to leave before this man, with whom I've done whatever I've done the night before can wake up.

I moved to get up,

I moved so I was not on top of him...

"Oomph!" Left my eyes as I was pulled down again.

It was the first time our eyes met,

His blue-green beckoning eyes met mine.

Is love at first sight possible outside my novels? Because it surely felt like that.

"Good morning wife " said he,in

his rough voice and British accent ,

I jumped, hearing what he said.

I wouldn't marry someone drunk, right? Right? I asked myself as I looked at the ceiling waiting for someone to answer.

But when no voice came, I turned to him.

"Wife?"I asked him, moving on top of him , demanding answer, my voice slow.

I failed miserably, as our limbs were entangled and I fell on him.

"Yes wife love" he said and kissed my head, his affection surprising me.

His eyes showed a bit of shock,I noted.

I moved again so I wasn't lying on him, I laid on his side now.

I moved my hand upwards, and there it was.

I looked at it closely.

There were two of them.

One was an engagement ring and the other a wedding ring.

Three types of different stones we're set there.

I can identify the five opal stones and the diamonds, but the light purple stone was unknown to me.

They were beautiful. And it would catch attention for sure,with their size.

But they were just so beautiful.

If this man picked it drunk like me, then he was a great shopper,unlike me.

And had great taste.

And wealthy.

These rings were beautiful,and i loved them, but how can I keep something so expensive?

I turned to look at him, to ask this stranger to take this ring back.

He was already facing me. I looked down at his ring finger,but there were no wedding band on his finger.

A small stab of disappointment hit my heart.

"So love shouldn't you tell me your name? "Asked my 'Husband' with a slight smirk, I looked at him now.

"Ofcourse my dear 'husband' after all we are already married. "I said emphasising on husband.

He laughed . His laugh was heartfelt. And it brought a smile to my face.

"Well love i am Niklaus Mikaelson or now your husband ." Said my husband smirking ,

His sentence didn't only broke me out of my smiling state,

And I started laughing hysterically.

" Th-e Nik-laus Mikael-son is- my hus-band" I choked out between my hysterical laughter .

God,what were the odds? Of all the some billion men on this planet, i drunk-married him.THE NIKLAUS MIKAELSON.

He frowned at my expression.

And after I calmed down enough to introduce myself ,I replied " I am Isabella Swan-Claire and ,as it seems your wife "

"Claire? "He asked, his one eyebrow raised.

"Yes Claire ,from Claire bloodline of witches " I said proudly.

Surprising how your name can say so much about a person.

I am a witch and not just any witch but from Claire bloodline of witches .

My mother was apparently a witch and after she died it was my turn to be the witch in my bloodline. Only one witch was allowed to have power at a time in our bloodline, because of the enormous powers we had .

Most of The witches in our bloodline are not bound by nature and are extremely powerful, but if somehow at the same time two witches of Claire bloodline are alive then one of them is bound by nature and other is not , but it's very rare for two Claire withes to exist at same time .

" Well love then I don't think I have to tell you who I am or what I am " my husband said on 'who' and 'what'.

Of course he didn't, there was no one in the supernatural world who didn't know about the legendary Mikaelson family.

The originals.

The first of all the Vampires.

" no you don't Nik " I told him shaking my head with a small smile, at his antics.

This man was definitely proud of his family .

" Nik?" He asked looking at me questiongly.

And my small smile became a tad bit bigger.

"Of course nik I can't always say husband as it's too long ,or niklaus as I already know you don't like that name ,and you like to be called KLAUS but as I don't like KLAUS i'll call you nik " I explained to him.

Klaus was the name he was famous by after all, the name people respected and feared at the same time.

" Well ..well.. looks like the creature of the night is married to a witch" nik said teasing ignoring my earlier statement .

"It seems like that" I said shrugging.

I was married that was more surprising for me Nik, I thought to myself.

"What should we do now love?"

Nik asked me with a questioning gaze.

" Don't know Nik I came here for vacation and now I find myself married to Original Hybrid" I said thinking how my life changed in one night.

Drunk me must be proud right now.

I saw his eyes flicker to the ceiling like mine had some moments before.

Some minutes passed, as I looked at him and he at the ceiling.

He took a deep breath,

" Well love due to some very odd reason I don't feel like breaking this marriage" nik said with a small smile at the end.

"Me too Nik" I admitted,

We can surely give it a try.

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are up for the challenge,love", he said shooting me one of his smirks.

I smiled back at him.

I've no idea what the future can hold for us, This was a bizarre situation for sure.

But,As I lookedc into his blue-green eyes, I realized something.

Not giving it..this a chance, Us a chance would be worse.

A/n

*Mwah*

First chappie for you all.

Telling me what you think of this chapter is a must for everybody.

*Looks sternly*

Please,it would mean a lot to lil ole me.

*Smiles big*

I LOFE YOU ALL!

-elara️


End file.
